


A Big Misunderstanding

by idshipdat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Cas makes the first move, Confused moose, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sam - Freeform, Smut, angel!cas - Freeform, cas - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, half smutty?, mature for language mostly, not really smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idshipdat/pseuds/idshipdat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been doing some research and tells Sam his intentions... only Sam doesn't really get what's going on until it's painfully obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Misunderstanding

Sam was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. This was a rare thing to happen for him, as he was continuously handling dusty, cryptic books to find info during a case. He could hear Dean trying to do the laundry next door, his muttered curses passing straight through the walls. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the chair, his complete focus on the book when a flutter of wings interrupted his thoughts. "Hi Cas!" He smiled at the man standing at the door. "Is everything alright?" His smile faded as he noted the angel's smouldering eyes and fisted hands.

"Everything is fine, Sam. I just came here to warn you."

"What have you been doing? I mean you look all... worked up?" Cas just frowned slightly.

"I was just.. researching. And I found out about some things i would like to confront Dean about." Sam realized Cas was angry. 

"Are you pissed off?" He grinned slightly, remembering the last time Cas had gotten angry with Dean. Cas looked at the wall thoughtfully, as if he could see Dean through it. Well, he probably could.

"I think that would be a way of describing my current mood, yes." Sam's grin grew wider.

"Well what are you doing here then? Dean's in the next room."

"I came to warn you. I am sure that what follows will be... loud." Cas murmured, choosing his words carefully. Sam was gleefully picturing Dean floored by one punch of the smaller man.

"That's ok Cas, thanks for warning me, anyways." He motioned at the door. "Don't you want to..?" Cas nodded and walked out. Sam set his book on the table next to his chair and waited cheerfully for the fun to begin. He strained his ears, but the sound carried perfectly from the other room.

"Oh, Hey Cas! What's up?" Sam was already chuckling in anticipation. He heard a loud thump and wondered if it was Cas pushing Dean so that he could hit him.

"Cas what the He-?" His brother's voice was cut short and no sound could be heard. Sam was now stretching towards the wall, his knees supporting him as he tried to get closer to the wall without getting up.

"Cas!" That was definitely a gasp, Sam thought. Was he kicking him? What on earth was going on?

"Fuck. Caaas oh shit Cas." Sam turned bright red when he realized his brother was moaning in the room next door. "Pleaaase" The loud groan, accompanied by series of answering gasps, deepened the shade of red Sam's entire body was turning. He had to get out fast. He stood up, tripping over the armchair and ending up in an embarassed heap on the floor. 

"Dean." The growl was aggressive, scary even. Sam winced as he heard more thumps against the wall. He got up again, steadied himself on the table, and walked out as fast as he could without falling over again, the sound of his receding footsteps being drowned out by ragged breaths and needy cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys! Comments are always welcome and i love you all <3


End file.
